fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwischen Himmel und Erde
thumb|266px|right Das ist meine neue ff sie ist aus einer kleinen unterhaltung endstanden. Und jetzt will ich anfangen sie auf zuschreiben und ich hoffe das ihr sie lest und ihr viel spaß daran habne werdet. Eure SkyLady und LimaHopper Status: Abgebrochen ''' 1. Kapitel : Meine neue Familie Ich bin 17, das musste alles sagen. Das heißt für gewöhnlich, dass man Raucht, Trinkt oder Drogen nimmt. Bei mir ist das nicht so ich gehe nicht mal auf Partys aus eher ich werde von meinem Eltern gezwungen. Ich bin nicht langweilig oder eine Krasse Christin nein, ich bin ein Visual- Kei. Und deswegen werde ich von meinem Mitschülern beachtet, aber das stört mich nicht. Was mich, aber stört ist das mich eine Hirnrissigen Eltern für ein Jahr nach Amerika wertachteten wollen. Und das in eine Kleinstadt die Lima heißt. Das kann heiter werden. Ich sitze jetzt schon seit gut 9 Stunden im Flugzeug und langweile mich zu tote. Sie hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft. Mich zu überreden das wirklich zu machen. >>Wir setzen jetzt zu Landung an und möchten sie bitten eine Aufrechte Sitzhaltung ein zu nehmen<< sagte die Stewardess in den Lautsprecher. Ich bin also bald in der Hölle. Ich steige erschöpft, aber glücklich endlich dazu sein aus und hoffe das meine neue Familie nicht schlimm ist, aber große Hoffnung habe ich nicht. Ich gehe mit Koffer und zwei Rucksäcken aus der Glasschiebetür heraus und entdeckte eine Gruppe von Mädchen die ein Schild halten mit meinem Namen drauf Lea Sophie Matlija. Diese Gruppe muss meine neue Familie sein. Ich schaue sie mir genauer an einem großen Jungen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einem T-Shirt und einer Jeans die ihn wie einen kleinen 10 Jährigen aussehen lassen. Daneben ein etwa gleichgroßer Junge der Aussieht als hatte er zu viele Black Bluter Mangas gelesen hat und jetzt Aussieht wie ein Ebenbild von Sebastian steht ihm, aber. Und dann ihrer Eltern eine Frau mit Kinn langen Haaren und einen spießigen Outfit und der Mann hinter ihr naja er sieht aus wie ein Holzfäller. Das kann nicht wahr sein, aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Ich gehe zu ihnen und schrecke meine Hand aus setze ein netten lächeln auf und hoffe das sie nicht gleich zusammen zucken, wenn sie mich sehen. Sie zucken nicht zusammen sehen mich bloß an als wäre ich von einem anderem Stern ich kann sie verstehen ich habe blonde Haare mit einer Hellblauen Strähne und eine Strichjacke auch hellblau und meine Jeans sind dunkelblau und meine Schuhe schwarz. Ich hab ein schneeweißes Gesicht mit weißen Kontaktlinsen ich sehe einfach anders aus und ich liebe es. >> Ich bin Lea << sage ich und blicke sie ihn. Sie schauen mich immer noch fassungslos an. Der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand war der Holzfäller. >> Ich..Ich bin Burt ...Burt Hummel << sagte Mr. Hummel. Als Nächster fand der Junge im gestreiftem T-Shirt seine Stimme>> Ich bin Finn Housdon<< sagte Finn und streckte mich seine Hand in gegen. Ich schüttelte sie und sagte >> Schön, dich kennen zu lernen Finn << . Langsam tauten auch die anderen beiden auf und stellen sich als Kurt Hummel und als Calro Housdon vor. Sie schienen doch nicht so spießig zu sein. '''Blaines Sicht Es war schon mehr als 3 Stunden her das Kurt, Finn und die anderen weggefahen waren. Ich hatte das nicht richtig verstanden. Kurt meinte sie holen eine Austauschschülerin vom Flughafen ab. Die soll für ein komplettes Jahr hier bleiben und sogar auf unsere Schule gehen meinte er. Währe angeblich so ein tolles Programm. Wieso hatte mir Kurt nur vorher nichts davon erzählt und warum sollte ich nicht mit an den Flughafen? Es hätte mich schon interessiert wie das Mädel aussieht und wie sie heißt. Und Kurt bekomme ich auch nicht ans Handy, eigentlich wollten wir heute abend noch ins Kino, Es war der letzte Abend an dem der alte Klassiker mit Judy Garland lief. Warum melden sich Kurt nicht? Mein Handy meldete sich, ich hatte völlig vergessen das ich es fürs KIno schon auf lautlos gestellt hatte. Es war eine Kurznachricht von Kurt! Ich blickte ungläubig auf das Display. " HI, sorry nix Kino. Komm bei uns vorbei. Kurt:" Na toll, dachte ich bei mir. Ich zog meine Jacke an und suchte den Autoschlüssel. Keine 5 Minuten später saß ich im Auto auf dem Weg zu Kurt und Finn´s Haus. Die Laune die ich hatte war nicht mehr die beste, so viel war sicher. Ich parkte das Auto direkt vor dem Haus da Burts grosser Van in der Einfahrt stand und Finns Pick Up auf dem Abstellplatz parkte. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor ich die Klingel betätigte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte ich Bewegung hinter der Tür. Als sie aufging schaute ich in die Augen eines Mädchen mit blonden Harren und blauen Stähnen darin. Das schien dieses Austauschmädel zu sein. Von hinten kam auf einmal Finn angelaufen um mich zu begrüssen. Finn: " Hi Blaine, komm doch rein. Das ist übrigens Lea, sie wird die nächste Zeit bei uns leben und in die Schule gehen. Blaine: " Danke. Hi Lea, ich bin Blaine." Lea:" HI." Blaine: " Finn, ist Kurt auch da?" Finn: " Ja, er ist oben in seinem Zimmer, ich glaub er wartet schon auf dich." Blaine: " Dann geh ich doch mal hoch zu ihm. Also Lea, schön das wir uns kennengelernt haben aber ich denke wir werden uns in Zukunft öfters sehen." Finn: " Ja geh grad hoch zu ihm. Ich muss eh jetzt noch kurz weg. Rachel hatt angerufen und weist ja, man soll eine Prinzessin nicht zu lange warten lassen!" Blaine: " OK, dann sag ihr mal einen lieben Gruss von mir. Ich geh zu Kurt, Viel Spass." Finn verschwand in der Tür und kurze Zeit später hörte man wie er den Motor seines Autos anlies und fortfuhr. Blaine ging die Treppenstuffen in den ersten Stock hoch, Das Zimmer rechts gehörte Finn, Blaine war nur einmal drin gestanden. Es war völlig anderst als das von Kurt. Bei Finn waren überall Poster von Sportlern, ansonsten war das Zimmer spartanisch gewesen. Er ging die paar Schritte weiter und stand nun vor der Tür auf der linken Seite. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, warum auch immer, dann klopfte er und trat direkt ein. Kurt :" Hey, ich hab nicht herein gesagt!" Blaine:" Oh, Verzeihung. Ich dachte du wolltest mich sehen." Kurt: " Da ist ja jemand richtig toll gelaunt. Was ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen?" Blaine:" OH, lass mich kurz überlegen. Hmm, mein Freund wollte heute mit mir ins Kino, 3 Stunden davor ruft er mich an und sagt das er mit seiner Familie schnell zum Flughafen fahren muss weil er eine Austauschschülerin abholen müsse. Und vor einer halben Stunde kommt ne SMS das ich kommen soll. Mehr Infos hab ich nicht und der Film läuft seit einer Stunde. " Kurt: " Ok, du bist sauer aber lass mich erklären. Setz dich doch erst mal hin." Blaine: " Lass mich erst mal stehen, wenn ich mich setzen muss meld ich mich!" Kurt:" Alles klar du Drama Queen." Blaine: " Nun schiess mal los, was ist das für ein Mädel da unten und warum wohnt die bei euch?" Kurt: " Sie ist wie gesagt eine Austauschschülerin. Sie wird ein Jahr bei uns wohnen und mit uns auf die Schule gehen. Ihr Name ist Lea und naja viel mehr kann ich dir noch gar nicht sagen. Ich habe noch nicht viel mit ihr sprechen können." Blaine: " Verstehe ich aber warum hast du mir nicht vorher davon erzählt. Ich hab mich so auf unseren Abend gefreut und dann kommt dieser Anruf." Kurt: " Och Schatz, ich wusste es doch nicht vorher. Mein Dad hat sich vor über einem Jahr bei diesem Austauschprogramm als Pate angeboten. Zuerst hies es das es dieses Jahr nicht klappen wird, Anscheinend ist heute Mittag ein anderer Pate kurzfristig abgesprungen. So mussten wir kurzfristig reagieren. Glaub mir, " Blaine schaute seinem Freund tief in die Augen. Kurt hatte diesen Dackelblick mit nach oben rollenden Augen aufgesetzt, dem konnte Blaine nicht mehr wiederstehen. Er setzte sich zu Kurt aufs Bett und nahm seine linke Hand, Blaine: " Kurt, wenn ich dich nicht so verdammt lieben würde könnte ich dir fast böse sein, OK, verstanden. Aber verspreche mir bitte in Zukunft rechtzeitig Bescheid zu sagen wenn du kannst, Ich fühle mich sonst immer so ausgeschlossen." Kurt:" Jawohl. Gerne. Bin ich froh das du mir nicht mehr böse bist. Wollen wir noch kurz zu Carole und Burt nach unten gehen, Lea ist bestimmt auch noch da. Da kannst du sie gleich besser kennenlernen." Blaine:" Gute Idee, gehen wir." 2. Kapitel: Ein Gespräch mit Folgen Finns Sicht Ich biege gerade auf den Parkplatz vor Rachels Haus ein. Sie klang eben am Telefon sehr komisch. Ich soll sofort kommen es währe dringend. OK, was war diesmal passiert? Hiram steht schon an der Tür und begrüsst mich mit Handschlag als ich die Treppe hochgehe. "Gehe doch gleich zu Rachel ins Zimmer, sie erwartet dich. Aber dran denken ,wir sind gerade nebenan:" Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat gleichzeitig ein. Finn:" Hi Schatz, da bin ich." Rachel:" Na endlich, es wird auch langsam Zeit.!" Finn:" Wow was für eine Begrüssung. Bin ich deswegen so schnell hierher gehetzt nach deiner Mail, um mich anmachen zu lassen?" Rachel:" Schnell?? Wir waren vor über 4 Stunden verabredet gewesen Mister, oder hast du das vergessen?" Finn:" Äh, warte mal. OH F****!" Rachel:" Ja genau, die Proben für das Vorsingen. Finn du hattest mir versprochen zu kommen und mich zu unterstützen. Ich hätte dich gebraucht aber du warst nicht da!" Finn:" Ja stimmt. Oh es tut mir so leid Schatz. Ich habe es echt verschwitzt weil wir doch heute diese Austauschschülerin bekomemn haben und sie vom Flughafen abgeholt haben. Wie ist es denn gelaufen, waren sie zufrieden mit Dir?" Rachel:" Ja ich denke schon aber warum bist du nicht an dein Handy gegangen, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Finn:" Das verstehe ich Rachel, es tut mir auch leid aber ich habe mein Handy zuhause vergessen gehabt, habe erst vorhin gesehen das du angerufen hast. Verzeih mir bitte, ich tu auch alles was du willst." Rachel:" Hmm, ok verziehen aber dafür gehst du mit mir in das Konzert nächsten Monat!" Finn:" Auf diesss---ses Barbara Streisand Tribute Konzert etwa? OK für dich tu ich alles." Rachel:" Genau das. Aber ich will Karten in der ersten Reihe ok?" right Finn:" Verstanden Frau Feldwebel ähhh Berry" Jetzt hatte ich auch noch ein weiteres Problem wo bekam ich die Karten für das Konzert her und das Geld. Ich lächelte einfach weiter und versuchte mir nichts an merken zulassen. Wenn Rachel etwas wollte war sie nur schwer davon abzuhalten. Am nächsten Tag forschte ich gleich im Internet nach den Karten, es gab noch welche, und sogar in der ersten Reihe. Ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen bis ich auf "In den Warenkorb" klickte. Der Preis plobbte auf und mir wurde schlecht. 299 Dollar pro Karte! Wie sollte ich das nur schaffen und es waren nur noch 3 Wochen bis zum Konzert! Das konnte heiter werden., dachte ich mir. 3. Kapitel: Badezimmer begenungen Leas Sicht Ich öffente nur wiederwillig meine Augen und schalte genervt meinen Handy Wecker aus. Ich ließ mich wieder zurück fallen und schloss nochmal für einen Moment die Augen und öffente sie wieder. Und schlug die Decke zurück um endlich auf zu stehen. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen die ich heute anziehen würde und ging ohne nach zu denken in Richtung Bad und öffente die Tür. Mich traf dabei im selbem Moment ein Schwung heißer Dampf und ich sah eine Person die ich als Rachel zuordnete wobei ich nur die Beine sah und da Finns Beine ein Urwald waren was Haarwuchs anging könnte es nur eine Frau sein und da sie nicht dick war, musste es Rachel sein, dachte ich. Also musste sie hier Übernachten haben... bei Finn.. sehr schöne Vorstellung am Montag morgen kurz vor Schule und versuchte den Gedanken die beiden im Bett zu verdrängen. Und da Rachel und ich ja ey beides Mädels wären, dachte ich mir, ich könnte hier bleiben, weil weggucken kann ich Rachel ja ey nichts. Ohne weiter nach zu denken stellte ich wortlos meine Tasche neben ihre aufs Waschbecken und streifte mir meinen Bademantel ab entledigte mich meiner restlichen Kleidung. Lass ich einen entsetzlichen schrei hörte und schon dachte das Rachel ausgeruscht sei sah ich es nicht Rachel war die so schrie, sondern Kurt und das mit aufgerissenen Augen und purpur rotem Gesicht. Ich lief ebenfalls leicht rot an, aber ohne einen schrei über meine Lippen kommen zu lassen wie mein gebenüber. "Schrei nicht so oder willst du das dich die Nachbaren noch hören?" fragte ich trocken und das half anscheint damit die mir gebenüber stehnde Serene aufhörte zu schreien und endlich den Mund hielt, aber da war es schon zu spät und jemand der anderen Bewohner des Hauses kloppte wie ein Irrer gegen die Tür. "Was ist los? Wieso hast du so schrieren Kurt?" diese Stimme war eindeutig als die von Finn heraus zu hören, durch die Plötzliche stille hörte man die anderen näher kommen bevor ich wieder das Wort er griff und sagte. " Ich bin ausversehen ins Bad gegangen und Kurt hat mich gerade Nackt gesehen und ich muss ihm wohl erschreckt haben mit meinem Anblick." sagte ich weiter trocken. Das schien Finn und die anderen zu beruhigen und man hörte durch die wieder aufgetretene stille vom Badezimmer weg gehen. Nur Kurt schien das nicht ganz zu gefallen, den der gucke als hatte ich ihm sein kleinen Freund abgeschnitten und dieser würde jetzt bei E-bay zum verkauf stehen. "Beruhig dich wieder ich gehe ja schon, aber vergiss das nächste mal nicht ab zu schließen, den dann sowas nämlich überhaupt nicht passieren. " Das ließ ihn empört auf schnauben und mit dem Handtuch um dem Hüften aus dem Rauschen als wäre er auf der Flucht. Ich blieb stehen und sah im noch kurz nach um mich dann endlich meinen eigentlichen Tätigkeiten hier zu widmen. Die zum Glück ohne weitere besuche von außen von statten gingen. :Hier ist Leider schon das Ende. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+